After The Volcano
by Omuck3
Summary: What would have happened if there wasn't the dolphin warrior in SpongeCano? Read on! This is a fairly heavy story, hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1

And yes, I did write a Spongebob Squarepants fanfiction. It takes place in an alternate "Spongecano" timeline where the ancient warrior dolphin never appeared and there was no solution for the volcano. On with the story!

**Volcano Shelter, Bikini Bottom, 3 PM**

"Well, how are we going to stop this, mayor?!" yells a citizen.

"Please remain calm, we are working to fix this crisis," says the mayor, his calm voice straining,"Now, the city of Bikini Bottom would like you to all please stay here at the Volcano Shelter tonight. Tomorrow, you can check on you homes. Can anyone with pets and/or small children please speak to officer Nancy after the meeting. I know you all are concerned for your well-being and that or your pets and families. This will be resolved quickly and efficiently so there is no need to worry."

"Mayor! You need to stop this! Is it the end of the world? What aren't you telling us!" a blue shark yells. He starts to walk up to the mayor's podium. A police officer of the BBPD "escorts" him away.

The mayor walks off of the stage while officer Nancy keeps the room under control. In a small conference room, administrator Flotsam, mayor Mliffly, and Police Chief Priss discuss the current situation.

"Look, the whole volcano thing is getting worse and we have no solution. How many people are still outside? And why hasn't this place burned?" asks Flotsam.

"Administrator, shouldn't you be thinking of providing medication to anyone here with medical needs? However, to address your questions, A) I'm not sure how many people are outside. I'll send people out to look. B) This building was designed to withstand fallout. It is impervious to basic biologic attacks, fire, and water damage. Anything else, mayor or administrator?" says Priss.

"We are going to need to compile a list of resources. Food, water, generators, medical supplies, etc. Administror Flotsam, we are going to need to know who has special medical needs and how many supplies do we have to give them. How many diabetics do we have? Hundreds? People on anti-depressants? Do we have any communications, Al?" rants Mliffly.

"Look, mayor, I know you are nervous. We all are. This is going to be handled. First I need you to calm people down. The higher-ups of local authority are all in a back conference room while officer Nancy has to handle most of the town. We have a few hundred people out there. This is a town of 550,000."

"Well put, Al. Let's go conclude this meeting."

"After you, mayor. Thanks for your insights, Al." says Flotsam. The three walk out of the room.

Thank you for reading. There will be more, dont worry. The main characters will be in too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to the second chapter! Read on.**

_Volcano Shelter, Bikini Bottom, 3:45 PM_

Squidward, Spongebob, and Eugene Krabs were sitting next to each other.

"Mr. Krabs, will I be getting my paycheck?" asked Squidward.

"Aye, Mr. Squidward, that is yet to be decided."

"But Mr. Krabs, I deserve to get my meager pay for the massive workload I have!"

"Uh, Squidward... Shouldn't you be more concerned with getting out of this alive than your paycheck?"

"Wow Spongebob, you're actually right." Officer Nancy stood up at the podium and asked everyone with a pet to come up. Spongebob stood up and walked into the growing line.

"Name?"

"Spongebob, officer."

"Type of pet?"

"Snail, ma'm."

"Address?"

"124 Conch Street."

"Ok, sir. We will go check on your pet. Thank you."

"Can I go see my Gary?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Sir. Currently, no one can leave the shelter," her hand moves towards the baton on her hip.

"Ok," Spongebob walked away and went back to his seat. He sat down and everyone in the shelter rested. Mr. Krabs had been alerted that his wonderful daughter Pearl had been leaving school when the volcano erupted. She was still there.

The volcano really didn't affect much of the town. The Krusty Krab's roof had been damaged, but the kitchen and back rooms remained mainly unaffected. There were a few fires in some areas including the power distribution center and a small layer of ash coated the town. However, life could go on. Right?

At the Bikini Bottom police station, an emergency communication station had been set up. A few CB radios had been found, a police radio was laying around, and a civilian radio had been bought. The long range AM stations were reporting news of volcanoes erupting all around the ocean. The fabled "Ring of Ice" was going off. Scientists from the Neptunian Science Committee had no warning and so no one was prepared. The Ring of Ice was a counterpart of the Ring of Fire. The Ring of Ice covered the pacific ocean. In an afternoon, main cities were partially destroyed across the seabottom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hello, sorry for not updating in a few days. Thank you all for reading! :D ENJOY!**

_Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom, 9AM_

Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles walked into the Krusty Krab. They had been allowed to go back to their homes the previous night. Everyone slept heavily, but not necessarily well. Squidward opened the door and walked through. Spongebob followed suit. Mr. Krabs was in the behind the cash register. Most of the tables were taken. People were eating toasted buns topped with jelly and kelp salads.

"Mr. Squidward, Spongebob! Come help me up here! People are ravenous."

"Eugene, why aren't people eating at home?" asked Squidward.

"I don't know. I think most people just gravitate towards community places in a crisis. Anyway, it's good for business. Spongebob, haul yourself to the kitchen and make kelp salad and toast buns. Squidward, stay here and charge people. Three dollars for a salad, two for two buns with jelly. If you need me, I'll be in my office. And don't need me!"

"Yes sir, boss-man!" bellows Spongebob. The two began to due their assigned tasks as Mr. Krabs retired to his office. Mr. Krabs opened the chest that doubled as his desk. Inside was mainly empty. There were a few boxes and some manilla folders. However, there was one unique blue folder. Inside were a few papers and pages torn out of an old atlas. The maps were of Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs had put them there because he wanted to have a real, paper map stored away in case he ever needed it. He took out the two maps: Bikini Bottom and the surrounding area. The other paper in the folder were the specifications of a small, residential generator. Mr. Krabs had bought it at a yard sale years ago, fixed it up, and put it in his basement. Knowing that the power might go out, he wanted to remember how to work the generator.

It was the lunch rush and Squidward and Spongebob were swamped with orders for Krabby Patties. Spongebob was in the kitchen making a Krabby Patty. He went over to put tarter sauce on it, but found that the container was empty. He went into the small storage room and realized there was no more tarter sauce.

"Hey, Squidward. There's no more tarter sauce."

"That's weird. People, people! There is no more tarter sauce." The day went on. Squidward, Spongebob, and Mr. Krabs went home. Squidward realized his heat was off for the second night in a row. _"Must be a gas rupture. I'll call tomorrow."_ he thought.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. As you can see, there are a few things that are running out. But they don't matter a lot, right? Enjoy speculating what will happen next chapter! PLEASE follow, review, favorite. It gives me motivation to keep writing! As always, feel free to see my original story: ** /books/788193-A-Novel-Of-Omerica****


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four. As I write this, there have been almost 200 views of my story. :) This makes me very happy and encourages me to continue writing. I really hope that **you**, the reader, will follow, fav, and review this. If I don't know peoples' opinions, I don't know what to change! So go! Follow, favorite, and review! On with the story!**

_Squidward's House, 122 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, 11PM_

It was late at night and Squidward was asleep. He knew the last few days had been weird, but it didn't really bother him. He shivered and woke up. He remembered the heat was out and went back to bed. It was weird that he was cold even though the volcano had only finished erupting that day. Everything was continuing to go normally. People worked a little less and the Barg'N-Mart shelves had a few missing products, but all was well.

_Downtown Bikini Bottom, 12PM_

Officer John of the Bikini Bottom Police Department, or BBPD as it was commonly called, was on the graveyard shift patrolling Bikini Bottom. His regular schedule was to park his cruiser in the center of town and patrol outward. Then he would patrol inward again. Once he was back at the car, he started over. He hears the shatter of glass as he walks and sprints to where the sound came from. A vandal was breaking into Harold's Discount Electronics. The robber was hauling out a laptop when John arrived.

"Stop!" John yelled, taking out his baton. The burglar started running towards a car. The distance between them was too great for the baton or a taser. John reached for his hangun. He took it out, cocked it, and aimed. Slow and steady just like he was taught, he centered on the figure. He wanted to immobilize, not kill. He shot the criminal's foot and the computer went flying as its holder fell to the ground. Officer John walked over, arrested the criminal, and read him his rights. In a matter of minutes they were in the squad car heading for the police station. The man, a member of the defunct Bubble Popping Boys, was found guilty of grand theft under martial law. He was put in jail.

_Police Station, 6AM_

Cheif of Police Al Priss was talking with officer John, "John, I know this was an isolated incident, but I'm afraid we may be seeing more of this soon. People are getting scared."

"I know. The Barg'N-Mart shelves are quickly becoming bare of things like pasta, canned goods, produce, etc. We're getting complaints that some people are losing heating. A few people have lost electricity."

"I understand. I'll make sure we'll have that fixed, John. Now, go get some sleep. You've been up all night. Stay here and take a cot. I'll wake you at lunch."

"Thanks, Al." John walked over to the cot and practically fell onto it.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story has officially reached 300 views! Thanks! Just for sake of realism and clarity, I have made the creatures require water.(such as the stuff in goo lagoon(for example Spongebob has washed dishes)) Also, seaway=highway.(from when Mrs. Puff took Spongebob to the middle of nowhere)**

_BBPD Headquarters, 10AM_

"This is the Bikini Bottom Police Department. We're transmitting on AM, FM, CB channel two, and HAM radio." Officer Nancy was transmitting in the makeshift comms station. So far all they had heard of radio was a long distance AM transmission from Kelp City. Kelp City was in disarray. There were many more messages over the CB channels, though. Truckers were driving in circles to keep refrigerated items cold and some just stopped driving. A few trucks had delivered their contents to Bikini Bottom. The small back room at the Barg'n-Mart had bags of chips and jars of tomato sauce in it.

"Nancy, can you head down to Tom's Toolery. I want to see if they have some generators and propane tanks. It's mid fall and if oil trucks don't deliver heating oil, we'll have a lot of theft on our hands. Firewood will be worth its weight in gold."

"Sure, Al. Wait. Almost no buildings in town can use propane as fuel, more have fireplaces, and I can't recall anyone having a wood-burning stove. I'll head down to Tom's now."

"Thanks, Nancy." he took a sip of his coffee and went over to the phone. He called the mayor.

"Mayor Mliffly, it's Al. I've sent Nancy down to Tom's Toolery to see if they have generators and propane tanks."

"Hmmm... Thanks. Look, people are getting anxious. No news. Heard anything?"

"Really nothing. All I know is that Kelp City is falling apart. They had two volcanoes.. The Brownhead Building had an entire wall melted. What is happening to the world?"

"I take it that was rhetorical. Anyway, anyone come in from the seaways?"

"No. People are in a daze, mayor. They are still trying to remain normal. Except the stock brokers have no stocks to trade and the telecommunications experts are listening to static and not transmitting. Pretty soon people will snap and realize the world is getting wacky. If we see anyone coming in off the seaway I'll have them sent to a hotel."

"Ok. Thanks for calling, Al."

_Spongebob's House, 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, 6PM_

Spongebob had just arrived home from a long day of work at the Krusty Krab. The popular restaurant had run out of kelp. Spongebob flipped the light switch and nothing happened, "Gary, did you forget to pay the electric bill?"

"Meow."

"_Looks like the power is out._" Thought Spongebob. He felt around for a candle and lit it. He and Gary walked upstairs guided by the warm glow. They both went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! Review, favorite, follow! :D Enjoy chapter 6.**

_Barg'n-Mart Pharmacy, Bikini Bottom, 9 AM_

"Hello. I would like to refill my prescription. It's under 'Gunther Fitz'."

"Ah, Mr. Fitz, you're blood pressure pills are right here." She hands him a standard pill bottle. Abigail Richards worked part time at the Barg'n-Mart. She usually spent her free time with racers. Her catchphrase, "Yeah! What he said!" was known across town.

Gunther Fitz quickly walked home. The power was spotty and he didn't want to be out for long. Fitz was a bit of what some would call a prepper. He really wasn't very big into it, though. He had a portable generator, a week's worth of canned soup, and a stun stick. The world was falling apart.

_Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom,3 PM_

"Hey Squidward, I ran out of fries!"

"Ok. PEOPLE! There are no more kelp fries. If you want, you can substitute them with fried oyster skins. Those also come with a mint." The people murmured, then continued to eat. Squidward walked into Mr. Krabs' office.

"Mr. Krabs?"

"Yes, Mr. Squidward?"

"What happens when we run out of stuff?"

"We buy more."

"But we haven't had a delivery in days..."

"MR. SQUIDARD! I will handle everything. Now, you have things to do." Squidward walked out of the office back to his boat. The day continued going and gradually supplies across town decreased. The hospital was almost out of specialized medication.

_Bikini Bottom Town Hall, 1 PM_

"Mr. Mayor. You need to put something into effect. Declare martial law! Institute rationing! We wont last long in this guise of normalcy."

"Principal Adily, I will handle it. Al, have you heard anything?"

"Long range AM from up north–federal government is MIA."

"That's not a good sign. Any news about the governor?"

"No. He lives in Kelp City. I honestly doubt that he as anything under control."

A loud noise was heard at that moment. It was close to the town hall.

"Mayor, that's a helicopter."

"Al, radio the station. Have them try and contact it."

"Yes."

"_[BBPD, this is chief Priss. I want all focus on contacting that chopper!]"_


	7. APOLOGY

**Hi. I want to apologize so, so, so much for not updating. I'm currently writing a piece of my own post-apocalyptic fiction. Look, I'm a human being too and I make mistakes. I'm sorry I haven't finished it. I used to read a Spongebob fanfiction set in a zombie apocalypse and it hasn't been updated since April. I hate the feeling you get when you read an online story you like and it is just forgotten about by the author.**

**From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. Also, please know that there is a person behind these words.**

**PS: I'm a big minecraft player. If you play it, I play on the OhGaming Wild West Modpack(techhnic launcher). :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**It's been almost a year since this was updated/created! Welcome back and I'm sorry I have not updated! Enjoy! :)**

_BBPD Headquarters, 1:07 PM_

_ "[BBPD, this is chief Priss. I want all focus on contacting that chopper!]" _said Police Chief Priss over the radio.

_ "[This is officer Nancy, we're attempting to contact the pilot on shortwave radio. We're starting to get something.]"_said Officer Nancy as she flipped switches and started to speak into the microphone, "This is Officer Nancy of the BBPD. Who is flying that helicopter?" she asked calmly over the radio.

_ "[Hello? I'm piloting.]"_

_ "[You can land in the empty parking lot. Who is this?]"_ asked Nancy.

_ "[Name's Tom Grouper. I'm a commercial pilot. I was in New Kelp City when the volcanoes went. I ran to the airport and took this.]"_

_ "[Mr. Grouper, Kelp City isn't days away...]" _said Nancy, still unsure of his intentions.

_ "[I know. I've been trying to land somewhere. I stopped at Tentacle Acres, Bottom's Up, and the outskirts of Bikini Bottom.]"_

_ "[Please land in the Barg N' Mart parking lot.]"_

_ "[Alright.]" _he said. Priss was near the Barg N' Mart in the squad car. He pulled over and, with many others who came out of buildings, watched as the helicopter began to land, then hit the ground with a hard jolt. A small rivulet of fuel leaked from the crash. It caught fire and Priss watched the helicopter explode. He radioed the station. Nancy sent over an ambulance.

_Bikini Bottom Hospital, 2PM_

Priss and the mayor were in the basement morgue of the hospital. Four bodies were there. One was the pilot. The three others were casualties from the volcano.

"What are we doing with the bodies?" asked Mliffly.

"For right now, we do not know..." said Priss.


	9. Chapter 75

**Hello everyone! I'm having a bit of writers' block currently, so this chapter is just to provide more information about the setting.**

Country Bikini Bottom is in: Oceanic Republic(commonly called the Ocean)

The Ocean's government consists of a judicial branch(the High Court), the legislative branch(Chamber of Delegates), and the executive branch(Federal Director). The Federal Director is the head of state.

Continuity of Government(because this is an apocalyptic story): In the event the Federal Director is not able to fulfill his/her position, his chief assistant will take over. If the assistant is unable, the minister of war will assume control. If he/she is unavailable, the minister of the interior will assume control. That continues down the council of ministers until it reaches the minister of energy. If no ministers are available, all remaining members of the Chamber of Delegates and the High Court will vote(each receiving one vote) on a new Federal Director and ministers.

Bikini Bottom politics: Bikini Bottom is located in Manta Country. The city is controlled by the mayor, who is elected yearly. The mayor and the town committee control the police and other administrative departments(schools, board of health, etc). Members of the town committee are elected every six months. Town committee members are up for dismissal every six months, and must leave when they reach the age of 68. Town committee members can be impeached by a vote. Mayors can be impeached by a vote by the town committee. \

**Remember to review! If you have any questions, put them in a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi! Welcome to the new chapter! **

_Krusty Krab, 2 PM, Day 4_

Spongebob looked out of the order window- a crowd of fish walked in and started ordering. Squidward, who had been half-asleep, started quickly taking orders. The menu had grown limited at the town's most popular restaurant- Spongebob remembered the agony he and Mr. Krabs felt when Mr. Krabs had scratched off menu items in pen that morning. They were out of ingredients for the Krusty Kelp Dog and were completely out of Diet Dr. Kelp. Spongebob noticed that there were only two boxes of patties left in the freezer.

He started bringing out patties. He listened to the conversation at one table.

"I was there when the copter crashed," said a blue female fish. The statement was followed by a few gasps.

"The store was out of clam-flavored Snailpo for my snail Clarice. Anyone know where I can find some? Clarice doesn't like any other kinds," said a concerned orange fish.

Spongebob leaned over as he served food,"I have an extra bag if you need it that badly."

"Thank you so, so much! Spongebob, right?"

"You're welcome. Do I know you?"

"I woke up one night and saw you on a commercial a few years ago..."

"I nearly forgot about that! Small world," laughed Spongebob. He walked back to the kitchen to make an order of fried oyster skins for Patrick.

_Krusty Krab, 5 PM, Day 4_

Mr. Krabs had just locked up. Squidward and Spongebob were walking home. The same orange fish from earlier that day saw them on the road.

"Oh, hey. Spongebob, I was looking to catch you. You have some Snailpo?"

"Hi. It's at home. Follow me and I'll give you my spare bag," the three kept walking for a few minutes. Spongebob gave the man the Snailpo and he left. Squidward hadn't went in yet.

"Hey, pal! Why haven't you gone inside yet?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Sponge... I'm thinking of seeing if Scott's pedicab can take me in town. I want to get some groceries- apparently it's getting to be slim pickings. Need anything?"

"I went to the store yesterday, but..."  
"What?"

"Oh, if you get a chance to get to the gardening store, I need some fertilizer. I'm going to plant my spice garden soon."

"I'll see what I can grab. Hey Spongebob.."

"Yeah?"

"Given all that's going on I'm sorry about all the mean things I've said to you."

"When have you ever been mean to me?" said Spongebob with his usual naive cheer. Squidward almost said something mean, but decided against it and started walking.

"I'll bring it by later. See you," said Squidward. Spongebob waved then went back inside to eat dinner, feed Gary, and put on a CD.

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to REVIEW THE STORY! WITHOUT REVIEWS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'll write another chapter soon! People are making friendships, let's see if they last.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Tidesburg is a city of roughly 500,000. In chapter one I said Bikini Bottom was that large, but it is really only around 70,000. This would classify it as metropolitan. I wanted Bikini Bottom to be urban, but not so large it's the most important thing anywhere. **

_Tidesburg, 11 AM, Day 5_

Herman Cransworth, governor of the Manta County, sat at his new desk in his new office. The volcano hadn't destroyed his office, but he had moved to the outskirts of town due to unrest downtown. The power in most of the town was spotty at best, and the emergency generator the police had secured for him was running out of fuel, despite the fact that it was only on four hours per day. He had been briefed by Sheriff Sesqua that he may have to evacuate soon. On his desk sat a piping hot cup of coffee, one of the perks of being governor.

Sheriff Sesqua ran into the room, accompanied by a Manta county state trooper with his gun drawn, "Governor, you have to get out of here!"

"This town is my home. I have to stay here and help the county."

"This is no longer negotiable. You are leaving Tidesburg now. The army has a helicopter here to get you out."

"The army's here?"

"Yes, sir. They brought in some medical supplies, but are leaving. Their main bases across the sea were heavily hit," said the sheriff. Cransworth started walking out of the room when a brick smashed through the window. The three started running. The helicopter was only a block away. When they reached it, they turned and saw a few angry citizens milling in the streets. Another brick hit the pavement. A third and final brick hit the cockpit of the helicopter with precision. A splinter formed in the glass, and the helicopter took off. As it lifted into the sky, someone who owned a rifle took it out gingerly, and aimed for where the rotors attached to the body. A single shot from that hunting rifle took down the helicopter. Carl walked away from the rifle. \

_Bikini Bottom, 2 PM, Day 5_

"Spongebob, have you seen my _Artsy Squid_?"

"No, what color is it? I'll look."

"Never mind. I think I left it at home."

"Oh, Squidward, did you ever end up finding some fertilizer last night?"

"Oh yeah, I did. Sorry, I walked home and was tired at the end so I just went to be. I'll give it to you after work today," said Squidward to Spongebob. Just then Patrick walked in.

"Hey best buddy!" yelled Spongebob.

"Pal!" shouted Patrick.

"Can I have a Krabby Patty with extra cheese and an order of chili kelp fries, please?" asked Patrick.

"Alright," said Squidward, "That'll be 5.63."

"Uh... I don't... Uh... Have any money."

"NO MONEY, NO SERVICE!" yelled Mr. Krabs from his office.

"I'll pay for you," said Spongebob.

"Thanks," said Patrick.

"That'll be right out," said Squidward.

_Bikini Bottom, 5 PM, Day 5_

"Thanks for the fertilizer, Squid." How much was it?"

"10.84," said Squidward. Spongebob gave him the money.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! It's less than one week after the previous chapter! **

_Bikini Bottom, 6 AM, Day 6_

"Good morning everyone. I know these have been a rough few days. News has been non-existant. Now, I take it none of you have heard anything on the radio. Unfortunately most radio stations were in Tidesburg. The nearest radio transmitter is W-BIK a little ways away. The few employees there haven't been seen, they probably fled to Grouperton when the volcanoes went off. I will be leading a small group of officers over there to try and start it up. Due to the power being spotty at best, the station will only be on in the morning and the evenings. It also will be on if there is any breaking news. We in the city government also will look into the power situation. Thank you for listening," said Chief Priss. A small group of fish were outside the police station to hear the brief speech. They went back to milling about, some broke off and went to the grocery store. Chief Priss, Officer John, and a few other cops sped off. The other boats in the streets gave the cruisers room. Mr. Krabs drove back to the Krusty Krab.

Eugene Krabs stopped by his anchor home on the way to check on Pearl. No one had went to school since Tuesday, when the volcanoes went off. Pearl ate breakfast with her father. They both realized the KelpO was near stale.

"Dad.. We need more cereal."

"After work today I will stop and get some more. Do you think we need anything else?"

"We need milk. Oh, I need more toothpaste."

"Ok, Pearl, here's what we are going to do. I am going to walk to work- give me legs some exercise. I want you to drive the car to the supermarket and the pharmacy. Get some groceries. Also, I need you to pick up me pills. Can you do that, my darling Pearl?"

"Of course, daddy."

"Then get gas on your way back."

"Alright. What about money?"

"Use your allowance. I'm going to be late to open the Krab. I'll pay you back once I get home. Love you, sweetheart," said Mr. Krabs. He left and Pearl went to change out of her pajamas.

_W-BIK Radio Station, 10 AM, Day 6_

The officers had spent nearly two hours trying to get the radio transmitter to work. When the power went out, it blew a fragile cable. The cops had to spend time finding a replacement then replacing the piece. They finally got it working.

"_[Hello? This is Chief Priss of the BBPD.]" _Spoke Priss into the microphone. His police radio crackled to life. Officer John was listening to the car radio.

_Krusty Krab, 1 PM, Day 7_

"Order number 8!" shouted Spongebob. Mr. Krabs, after hearing the station on the radio, hooked up his small radio to a larger necklace. Now that the station was working well, Priss had allowed Officer John to stay at the radio station to play music for the day. The music was limited, as W-BIK has specialized in news and talk, not music. However there were enough CDs there and people were bringing more. The music was a little poppy for Squidward's taste, even though only a few songs were really new—someone had given Officer John a box of CDs from the past few decades. For the first time, Chris Beluga and Franki Carp were sharing radio space.

**Thanks for reading! Review, like, and follow! It makes me want to write more! :)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello. Thank you very, very much for reading this story. I'm forcing myself to write this, which is annoying. The reason is I don't have a lot of motivation. I can see that people are reading my stories, I get no reviews/follows! PLEASE, PLEASE review! It motivates me to write more! Give me your questions, ideas, thoughs, etc! I will answer all questions. :) Also, all of the last chapter should have been on day 6, my mistake.**

_Gas Station, 11 AM, Day 6_

Pearl drove to the gas station and got gas. She then parked at the Barg N' Mart to get cereal and toothpaste- she would have gone to the supermarket, but Mr. Krabs liked to be cost-effective. She managed to find a store-brand cereal to buy and a small tube of toothpaste. She realized how odd it was- the store had this lazy feel. The shelves were stocked, yet, but they lacked to colorful vibrancy they once had. There were a few large stores in Bikini Bottom, in addition to many smaller mom-and-pop corner stores. So the food supply had slowly dwindled.

As she walked to the checkout isle, she saw a pair of sunglasses on a rack. She went over and grabbed them. She walked out of the store and went to the pharmacy. She asked for her father's pills.

"I'm sorry, ma'm. We just ran out."

"But, my dad needs this!"

"Listen, I'm sorry. We don't have anything. This medicine if for moulting. I can give you something similar."

"Ok. Will it cost more?"

"No," said the fish behind the counter. He looked for a vial of pills and then charge Pearl for it. Pearl went home, relieved everything had worked out.

_Spongebob's House, 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, 9 AM, Day 7_

Spongebob walked out of his house. His lights had went off during the night- they had stayed mainly on over the past week, but it appeared that Conch Street- which happened to be fairly close to the power substation, had finally lost power. From what Spongebob knew, the batteries at the substation had been supplying spotty power to the city.

He saw Patrick coming out of his rock,"Hi Patrick! Early clam today, huh?"

"Yeah pal! Wanna go jellyfishing?"

"I might be able to later, but I have to do some stuff."

"Oh... Ok..." Patrick said sadly.

Spongebob went into his house to find his shovel and some gardening supplies. He loosened the ground and put seeds in the sand. Then he tried his tap- not working. He took a water bottle and poured it in the sand. Then he rode his unicycle into town to try and get some more water. Spongebob finally ended up buying the water meant for office bubblers. He had to walk his unicycle home with it, though.


	14. Chapter 12

**Can you believe this story is over a year old and at nearly 2000 views?! That's a lot of people! Anyway, I'm sorry it took me a while to update! Without any reviews/follows/etc, I don't have a lot of motivation to keep writing! _Knowing someone took the time to review or follow the story makes me realize that there's an audience who wants to read!_**

_Spongebob's House, 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, 11 AM, Day 8_

"Spongebob! Spongebob!" yelled the pink starfish running towards the windowed pineapple.

"Hey, what is it buddy?"

"I don't know how to get food!"

"What do you mean?"

"My microwave isn't working! I wanted to make a thing of InstaKelp!"

"What did you do yesterday? My power's been off since then."

"I didn't realize it. I went to the Krusty Krab for lunch and dinner."

"What about breakfast, pal?"

"I had a muffin!"

"But Patrick! Didn't you realize your lights were off?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was going to stop. Why can't everything go back to normal?"

"It will. We just need to give it time. Come on inside, I have a bagel with your name on it!"

"Ok.. Happy Sunday."

_Police Station, Bikini Bottom, 1 PM, Day 8_

Chief Priss was in his office with mayor Mliffly. The mayor had driven to the station to meet with Priss regarding the sudden loss of power across the town.

"I still say we send someone over to Grouperton and see if they have power," said Priss.

"And who would you send?"

"Myself, Fred, Nancy, a few other people."

"People would think their law enforcement is abandoning them."

"We have 284 cops in this town. I think people will be alright for a few days."

_"[Chief Priss, we have a situation!]"_ said Officer Chris Flounder.

_"[What's going on?]"_

_ "[Civil Unrest...]"_

_ "[I'll be right there!]"_

"Bye, chief Priss. I hope this passes quickly," said Mliffly. Al Priss ran out of the room and drove downtown with other officers in riot gear.

**Dun, dun, dun! Well, civil unrest in Bikini Bottom! Thanks for reading! And remember to REVIEW, LIKE, AND/OR FOLLOW THE STORY! I enjoy writing. However, it gets a lot less fun if I don't have a reason to... If I know someone read the whole story and is interested in it, I'll keep writing for them, and for everyone by extension. So please, please don't be a passive reader! Be an active reader if you like the story! :)**

**Update 9/6/15: Hi! It is me! Anyway, the original creator of spongebob(Stephen Hillenburg) is coming back to make the show! He worked on the episode Lost In Bikini Bottom/TutorSauce. I found them hilarious when I randomly saw them one day! In fact, I wrote details into a chapter of this fanfic(Squidward mentions catching Scott's pedicab). Anyway, the new episode tomorrow is about Patrick going into the world of business(I'll bring any little details from that into this story). I'm forgetting if that one is by Hillenburg, but I do not think so. Condensed Version: New spongebob episodes on labor day. Original show creator returns for new season Friday the 18th. Will work details into the story!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello. This chapter is very short, so I apologize. Please, just please review. It's really hard for me to write this, as I don't think anyone likes it.. :(**

Sirens wailed as police cruisers sped towards the Barg N' Mart. A large crowd had gathered outside. A large crowd was streaming into the store. Chief Priss stepped out of the car, megaphone in hand.

_ "[Everyone, please step out of the store!]"_ he yelled. The people slowed and turned around.

"There's not enough food!" someone yelled.

_"[The city of Bikini Bottom has plenty of food. However, stealing it isn't going to make it last any longer. If everyone just takes whatever they want, everything else will be left to rot. So why don't we all just calm down and stop.]"_

"And why should we listen to you?!" another fish yelled. A moment after this, an old starfish was seen walking up the street. His cane hit the street, and all fell silent.

"My name is captain Herbert Scarfish. I served in the Oceanic Navy for thirty years. I turned seventy recently. I'm wiser than you bunch of rioting hooligans. So listen up! In times of adversity, we all need to band together. If we do not, none of us will survive!" the message reverberated throughout the area. Then, just as everything began to calm down, someone pulled out a gun.


	16. Chapter 14

**THERE WAS A REVIEW! Thank you, guest! :D The answer will be in this chapter! Just for continuity, I'm making it so that the events of the most recent episode(where Scarfish was introduced) took place roughly 20 years before the series. And assuming it takes a while to become a naval captain, he was roughly 50 in the episode. That would make him roughly 70 currently. **

BANG. Captain Starfish fell to the ground. Everyone stood still. Suddenly, paramedics and cops rushed into the street. Scarfish had his shirt torn open and his wound examined. He was carried by multiple people, cops and civilians alike, to the back seat of a squad car, which drove off high above the speed limit. The hospital was alerted over radio, and someone with a police scanner heard. The news spread like wildfire.

_Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom, 2 PM, Day 8_

"What happened?" asked Squidward, bringing food to chatting group of customers.

"Didn't you hear? Some old navy captain was shot by the Barg N' Mart earlier."

"Really! Who did it?"

"No one knows."

"Excuse me," said Squidward. He knocked on Mr. Krabs' door and went in,"Mr. Krabs, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it, Mr. Squidward?"

"Well.."

"Spit it out!"

"Someone was shot. A navy captain."

"Scarfish?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, knowing that crazy piece of flotsam, he's up at Shady Shoals eating a 5-course dinner. Survivor, that one! Thanks for telling me. You should probably go now. With all the tough times, if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Mr. Krabs," said Squidward as he walked out. Mr. Krabs took out his old navy chest, and took out a framed picture. It was a grainy near-color photo of a crew. The crew of the ONS Groupserson was standing, smiling at the docks with Captain Scarfish standing gruffly on the side in his hat. Mr. Krabs put away the photo and pulled out his official navy lapel pin and pinned it on his shirt. _Well, might as well wear it proudly._

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully we'll get some more stuff happening soon! Please, please review if you like the story. If you don't, review and tell me what I can do to improve it!**

**Did you notice how fast this came out? It's because I got a review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**There was another review. Well, I got an email. I haven't actually been able to see the review from my side on the site. It's odd. Anyway, the reviewer asked what happened to Sandy. I have avoided including her simply because it would require me thinking a lot... Sandy breathes air. Does she have oxygen shipped in? Where does it come from? Will there be assistance from surface animals? That would be like humans getting assistance from aliens. I'll include her eventually.**

_Bikini Bottom Hospital, 4:21 AM, Day 9_

"How is he?" asked Dr. Gilliam.

"Sta- something is happening!"

"Quickly! Get the defibrillator!" Yelled Gilliam. The nurse quickly tried to restart Scarfish's heart, but it was to no avail.

"I'm sorry..."

"Alert administrator Flotsam, please," as Dr. Gill Gilliam said this, the lights went off and the quiet hum that had sounded in the background stopped. Shouts were heard from down the hall. Gilliam, who had begun to assist the other doctors despite his status as a veterinarian, rushed out of the room.

"Doctor! Doctor! Should I still alert Flotsam!?"

"Yes!"

_Krusty Krab, 12:30 PM, Day 10_

"Squidward, I want you to manage the restaurant for a while."

"Why?"

"I have to go to... A personal event."

"I understand. Do you have enough gas to get there?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... The hospital's generator ran out of fuel last night."

"My goodness."

**Sorry it was so short! I hope you enjoy this! REVIEW, FOLLOW, ETC! It helps me write! **


	18. Chapter 16

**Hello readers. It's been far to long since I updated this. I'm very sorry. I kind of lost my desire to keep writing, but IF YOU REVIEW I WILL WANT TO KEEP GOING!**

Mr. Krabs was sitting in the fairly crowded pews at Captain Scarfish's funeral. People had forgotten that the decorated veteran lived at Shady Shoals, but news of his injury and subsequent death spread like wildfire through Bikini Bottom. Well, it had taken a little while to spread with the limited technology. Once Administrator Flotsam knew, he told the mayor, who told the chief of police, who then had it relayed over radio to the W-BIK station near Grouperton. After that, those who were listening to the radio—which was many people-relayed it to anyone around them. Once that happened, rumor quickly replaced fact.

One of the most prevalent rumors in the hours between Scarfish's death and combined wake and funeral was that the shooter had snuck into the hospital and caused his demise. Others thought a doctor with a grudge mixed up his medications. Mr. Krabs knew his old captain possibly better than anyone in the room; Scarfish was an honorable man who lived life by the books and didn't take any flak from anyone.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Captain Herbert Scarfish. It is not a day to mourn his loss, but to remember the man. No one knew life as well as him. He died far too soon at the hands of a murderer. We know our brave police force will not allow such a heinous act to go unpunished," said the priest, moving his gaze to the assembled police and city officials in the front rows of the church. He then continued with the ceremony.

Mr. Krabs became deeply mired in thought after the first few minutes. _What would he do? How would he deal with this crisis? It's only a matter of time until everything falls apart. Maybe Pearl and I should leave, go visit Grandpa Redbeard out in the country. And then what would happen to everyone else? Spongebob? Squidward? Mr. Clark across the way? What about Mrs. Garrington down the road? Everyone is dependent on everyone else. And each little piece that falls out brings everyone one step closer to a time without society._

**As always, please review/like/follow. I enjoyed writing this, but I don't have a reason to unless I know people are enjoying the story.**


End file.
